The Black Swan
by a n a l i s e e
Summary: He could never begin to fathom the strange fascination his sister held for the meek human girl.


I believe that I'm utterly screwed up. Well, less than this situation of course, which is seemingly ten times worse than my screwed self.

I stared at her, my eyes widening in shock as my eyeballs threatened to pop out of their sockets. I should be afraid, but surprisingly, fear was the last thing on my mind at the moment, even after witnessing what I just had.

What. The. Hell?

Those three words kept chanting at the back of my mind—which was immobilized and unable to form any other words. Any coherent thought was blocked out. I felt like an airheaded, blonde bimbo—which, I technically was, to a small length.

Not a darn thing could even begin to explain the confusion that had clouded my senses completely.

I continued gaping at her like a fish, my bestfriend who stared back at me, her eyes drowned in twisted satisfaction and mischief. Her once reddish brown eyes were now in the color of pure scarlet, matching the shade of the fresh blood—wince—that coated her lips. It was like she was wearing a red lipstick, a molten liquid one.

Jenna's tongue darted out to lick her blooded lips before she smirked darkly at me, an eyebrow raised elegantly. Crappity crap crap...

That worked as my cue to move.

I inhaled sharply, loudly and backed away, hastily, losing my footing and stumbling in the dark corner of the dirty alleyway. Before I could fall or harm myself with the legendary clumsiness that my sister had passed down to me, I somehow managed to compose myself.

Jenna—who was frigidly standing before me, said nothing as I gulped soundly. My throat felt constricted. Fuck. My eyes then accidentally darted to the drained out of blood, and very much dead body which was sprawled on the ground, at Jenna's black boot cladded feet. My mind was refusing to believe the horrid scene I'd just witnessed.

Denial was healthy. Denial was reassuring. And denial was so not working.

I cringed visibly as I suddenly got a flashback of what had happened just moments ago. My minds does knows the perfect timing to screw me up.

It sickened me to no end that I didn't feel guilty or remorse at all for feeling like the asshole deserved what was coming. The smallest bit of pleasure I got when I watched stiffly as my bestfriend sank her teeths on the man's throat as he writhed in her grasp and begged her to stop, was causing me a great deal of disgust for myself.

Though I'd been confused and weirded out at first, freezing on the spot, doing nothing as the guy howled out in pain as the scenario gifted me the most traumatizing shock of my life. After some time, I... I kinda... kinda enjoyed... it... seeing him in pain brought some dark, twisted feelings within me that I didn't knew existed in the first place. Not quite the whole sadistic, 'I revel in your suffering' feeling, mind you, but still sickening.

It made things worse that I didn't help but just watched the guy helplessly. Jenna's eyes were closed, as if she was relishing the feeling. I could tell—hell, anyone could, that she was in pure euphoria.

Finally... freaking finally I somehow managed to snap out of my trance.

And finally, fear plunged it's nasty little claws inside me.

Not the fear of my bestfriend, whom I've believed to know more than anyone else ever did, who was more of a sister to me than my own, more of a family to me than my own—yes, I've just watched my bestfriend sucking the blood and life out of some complete psychopathic stranger, and I wasn't afraid to even a small extent.

Feel free to question my sanity - or what's left of it.

But what I actually feared the most right now, was about not knowing Jenna anymore. Not having a flipping clue of who she truly was and had been this whole time.

She, who stood before me, was not my bestfriend, but some stranger who was calmly looking over at me with a sadistic look etched on her perfect angelic face.

I gave her a skeptic look, clenching and unclenching my jaw which was starting to hurt.

"Em?" Whispered Jenna, her ruby eyes narrowed and gleaming in the bright moonlight. Like her pale porcelain like face. Truly, she was a horrifyingly beautiful sight. A nightmare wrapped up in a beautiful fantasy like dream. And shit, why the hell was I being so darn poetic in the middle of this mess?

"How are you so unfazed?" My voice was not wavering at all like I had expected it would, and I was surprised at how dark it sounded. "You killed him, Jenna, you murdered him. Just like that."

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Just like that," she repeated in a calm tone. "And stop with that name already. Only Jane would do."

What? I blinked owlishly, her lips quirked up.

"Jane..." she murmured, something like pride overtaking the blank space in her creepy eyes. "Jane Volturi, to be more precise and honest."

Eyes narrowing further, I placed a hand over my chest and felt my heart hammering, trying to escape from my ribcage at any second from now.

"Wha—" She didn't let me finish.

"Speaking of honesty, I should confess that I'm a vampire too." Jenna aka 'Jane' stated coolly, as if she was telling me the most obvious thing in the world. Was it possible to get mini heart attacks after every five seconds?

Seems like in my case, it is. Thankfully, the night came to an abrupt end—at least for me it did.

The last thing I saw that night was the smallest flicker of concern in Jane's ruby eyes before my knees gave out and darkness started to consume me almost immediately after. I hissed out a last curse in pain as my eyes shut themselves close and my senses started to became nonexistent.

Wow, shit.


End file.
